


ACMs : Here We Go Again

by DrPepperAndNutella



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepperAndNutella/pseuds/DrPepperAndNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ACMs are on, Blake's hosting, and Adam is in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACMs : Here We Go Again

ACMs : Here We Go Again

 

        Second year in a row, and here they are, hosting the Academy of Country Music awards! Blake grabbed a drink and took a sip, "BLEGH! What in the hell is this?"

            "Water!" Luke laughed at Blake's reaction and smacked him on the back, "You know they aren't letting us drink! The same thing happened last year!" Blake rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his water. "Hey," Luke leaned in and whispered, "Is Adam comin' this year too?"

            Blake smiled but shook his head. "Nah, not this year. He's got a bunch of other shit to do. He sent me texts though! He's wishin' us good luck."

            "That's great buddy. It's great to hear that y'all are doin' so good." Luke smiled and then looked at the clock. "Alright! 2 minutes! The Band Perry is almost done performing, and we're on!"

            Blake stood up and walked over to the side of the stage. He grabbed his microphone and straightened up his jacket.

            "And we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" _Do it for Adam._

~*Adam & Blake*~

 

            "Great recording guys! We'll pick up tomorrow!" Adam took the headphones off and put down his guitar. Almost 12 hours at the studio and he was fucking tired.

            "HEY ADAM! IT'S ON!"

            Adam smiled and ran out of the recording room. "Everyone out of the way! His boyfriend is on TV!"

            "JAMES SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone laughed as Adam plopped in front of the TV and turned it up as Blake started talking. Adam's smile was huge. Every time Blake showed up on screen, Adam's heart rate sped up. Blake looked so good in that suit. He was so glad he picked it out, if not he would have worn those dirty holey jeans he loved so much.

            James flicked Adam's ear and sat next to him. "I see you and Blake are still as in love as ever."

            "Whatever." Adam blushed and turned the TV up more. When Luke said something funny James laughed but Adam didn't.

            "Adam come on! that was funny!" Adam just shrugged and furrowed his brow.

            "Oh my god...Adam you're jealous!"

            "I'm not! Shut up!"

            "Dude you totally are! That's why you're watching this! You want to make sure Blake keeps his hands to himself."

            "James you're an ass! Now shut up!"

            "That's why you went last year! You wanted to check up on him!"

            "James if you don't shut up I will punch you in the throat!"

            James laughed as Adam turned away from him and stared at the TV. "I'm just kidding man ok? I like messing with you. " Adam's phone rang and he smiled as he opened the text.

            _How am I doing so far?_ Adam smiled and replied. **_Great! You look good babe._**

            _I'm sure you look good too. By the way, I have a surprise, make sure you keep watching!_

            **_I'm not taking my eyes off the screen babe_**

**** _Love you!_ _♥_

_**Love you more!**_

****

~*Adam&Blake*~

 

            The song started and Blake started singing. "Those high heels with that sun dress." And after that, he was on autopilot. He knew Adam was freaking out, he loved this song, even sang it to him right after he had recorded it in the studio. Even though the song described a girl Adam had made his own version, and making it seem as if Blake had wrote it for him. Blake smiled as he sang and played along. It was one of his fondest memories to date. Almost as good as that time Adam rewrote Doin' What She Likes into Doin' What _He_ Likes.

            The song was over and the show continued. Backstage, Blake checked his phone. He had a message...from James?

            The laughter erupted from deep within his throat as he saw the picture of Adam sitting as close as he possibly could to the TV, hugging a pillow and wearing one of his old t-shirts. The caption read, "I think this is what true love looks like. He won't stop singing."

            Blake smiled and texted Adam. "I saw the picture. I love you." The reply came quickly, " _That's my favorite song, and it was perfect. I love you too. Now get back out there! Have fun!_ "

 

*~Adam & Blake~*

 

            4:30am and Blake was barely getting to his hotel room. He was drunk, dizzy, hungry, and horny. MAN, being a host was awesome! After he stumbled out of the elevator and took a good 15 minutes to find the key and open the door, he plopped into bed tiredly and jumped back up when he heard a groan.

            "Blake I swear to God if you jump on me one more time, I'll make you sleep on the floor."

            "Adam?!"

            He rolled over and smiled sleepily, opening his arms. "Let's go to sleep babe."

            Blake shucked off his boots and climbed into bed, spooning Adam and kissing his neck. "I can't believe you're here."

            "I came last year. Let's make a thing out of it. Every time you host, I'll be waiting for you."

            Blake smiled snuggled even closer. "Deal."

            "Now go to bed, I have a surprise for you in the morning."

            "What is it?"

            "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

            Blake chuckled. "I love you baby."

            "Love you too Honey Bee."

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN FOREVER!!!
> 
> Sorry I haven't done anything! My internet is slow as fuck, college is kicking my ass and my family is a bitch, but we're slowly getting there! I love all y'all and I can't wait to start writing again!
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL!!! ♥
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going!(:


End file.
